


when the lights die down

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pool Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: Quentin beck x readerSummary: shameless hot tub sex while the party is coming to an endWarnings: pool sex, degradation, semi-public, teasing, fingering, cream pie,





	when the lights die down

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ,, I can’t explain why I wrote this tbh just take it and maybe enjoy it lol

****You let out a low sigh and relaxed in the hot tub as the sugar-high madness of your friends died down around you, not realizing Quentin had slipped in the spot behind you. 

“Rough day, sweetheart?” His whisper against your ear made you shiver as large hands wrapped around your waist, playing with the edges of your bottoms. “Need something to relieve all the tension?”

Hidden beneath the jets of the jacuzzi, you rubbed your thighs together and tried to ignore the trail creeping lower with each second. “We’re out in the open, Q, I’m not letting you fuck me.”

“Come on, I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one would notice.” You could feel his lips fall into a pout against your neck before he started to leave light kisses against your skin, a small reward when he noticed your grinding against him. “And here I thought I was being considerate and waiting for you to consent - did I give you permission to grind on me?”

You rolled your eyes before rolling your hips against his growing erection. _“Jesus, this is your chance to fuck me in public, Quentin, take it or leave it.” _

For once in his life, he didn’t have anything to say, moving just enough to readjust you above him, his thick cock rubbing against your folds through your bikini bottoms while his fingers played with your clit. 

If this was his only chance to fuck you in public, he’d make sure to make every moment count. 

The smallest moan slipped past your lips as he “accidentally” slipped in and immediately pulled back out to continue teasing you, enjoying how you were slowly losing your patience. 

“I thought you wanted to fuck, Q, stop teasing me already.” While Quentin was having the time of his life teasing you and chuckling at your moans, you weren’t ashamed to admit you were getting impatient and tired of the suspense.

All you got in response was a low hum again your neck before he bit down and started marking your skin. “You want me to fuck you so bad? Beg for it, play with your nipples and take your top off. Let’s show your friends how dirty you are.”

Waiting for your compliance, he stopped his movements completely, waiting for you to admit just how much you needed him. 

When you realized he wasn’t going to make a move until you did as he said, you did a quick survey to make sure no one could see what you were about to do, pulling your top off and taking your nipples between your fingers before pinching them, hoping that the jets disturbed the water enough to hide your actions. 

More than satisfied that you caved to his orders, Quentin made sure to give you the full length of his cock in one hard thrust, completely filling you, leaving you both a groaning mess. 

“Happy?”

His breath faltered slightly as you adjusted to his size, leaving sloppy kisses to show how pleased he was. 

But you didn’t have the time or energy for a slow fuck - not when someone could walk by at any second. “Quentin, we don’t have time for cockwarming or anything but a hard fuck. If you’re having trouble, I’m sure I can get_ someone else_ to help me.”

Just the thought of someone taking his place was enough to make him snap, deciding to forgo any kindness while fucking you, not when you were such a brat. _“Is that how much you need my cock to fuck you? You think you can order me around when you’re so damn needy?”_

Before you could reply, he turned you around on his cock so you were facing him, so you can see just how angry you made him. 

His first few thrusts are slow, before immediately picking up the pace, slamming into you as hard as he could, wondering how dirty the sounds your pussy would be making if you were out of the water. 

“God, you’re still so fucking tight. Is this what you wanted the whole time? Have my big cock stretch you out and fuck you in public like the whore you are?” 

As you both neared the edge, your nails raked across his back, leaving long red lines that would tell everyone what you were both up to, just like all the marks he left on your neck earlier. 

“Fuck, Q, I’m gonna -” 

You knew you were pent up, but you didn’t expect to cum so easily for him, trembling against his body as your walls clenched around him and the orgasm washed over both of you, his pace faltering to a sloppy and uneven one as he unloaded his cum in you. 

“That relieving enough for you sweetheart? Because if it ain’t, my room is open all night.”


End file.
